A Very Valuable Lesson For Brad Buttowski
by SariSpy56
Summary: After Brad bullies Kick and the others way too far, Brad must learn the error of his ways in a Christmas Carol style except that it's not Christmas.
1. Brad's Bad Behaviour

**A Buttowski Carol**

_**This here is my fifth fanfic. It's about Brad learning the error of his way in a Christmas Carol parody. Enjoy.**_

_**Remember**_

_Italics means thoughts, dream or flashback_

**Bold means walkie-talkie speech**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful day in the town of Mellowbrook. Kick Buttowski is as usual doing his stunts with his best friend Gunther. They were going to do an AWESOME stunt in Widowmaker's Peak until something bad happened. It was Kick's older brother Brad and with him were Pantsy and Horance and they were here to cause misery everywhere they go.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dillweed Brothers?" Brad said evilly.

"Back off Brad!" Kick yelled angrily.

'Oh you're so tough aren't you?"

"Beat it!"

But Brad didn't leave. Instead he grabbed Kick by the helmet and threw him off of Widowmaker's Peak. Gunther screamed in horror as Kick was thrown up in the sky.

"Have a nice trip Dillweed!" Brad shouted at the sky. "See ya next fall!"

Then Brad, Horance and Pantsy left Gunther alone to cry.

"Someday Brad," Gunther said as Brad and his friends leave. "Someday you'll learn the error of your ways! Just you wait!"

"Like that's ever going to happen," Brad mocked. "Yeah Brad!"

As for Kick, he fell from the sky and hit the ground big time. Like all other failed stunts, Kick miraclously heals and got up to his feet just as Brad, Horance and Pantsy walked by.

"Having a nice trip Dillweed?" Brad asked evilly.

"It's not funny Brad," Kick said angrily. "Someday you'll learn the error of your ways."

"Like I'm going to do that? You're such a loser. Later Dillweed!"

Then Brad, Horance and Pantsy left Kick alone.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Mellowbrook Mall, Kendall is happily strolling while carrying about 3 bags in each hand. She is also humming happily.<p>

"Oh how I love shopping." Kendall said as she continues on strolling.

But the happiness didn't last as Brad, Horance and Pantsy blocked her way. They were ready to cause misery.

'What do you want Brad?" Kendall said in a bossy tone.

"What do I want?" Brad responded. "What I want is for you to get out of the way!"

"Yeah," Pantsy said. "Get out of Brad's way Dillweed lover!"

This angers Kendall.

"What did you just call me?" Kendall said angrily.

"Ooh look! Dillweed lover thinks she's tough," Brad mocked while he and his buddies pretended to be scared. "I'm so scared."

Then Brad took Kendall's shopping bags and threw them in the fountain and then took them out and threw it at Kendall's face.

"Here's your sloppy gift!" Brad said to a now furious Kendall.

"Just you wait Brad," Kendall muttered. "Just you wait. Someday you'll learn the error of your ways!"

"Oh quit your whining nerdette!" Brad said.

Then Brad and his buddied left a humiliated Kendall alone.

* * *

><p>Later, Brad decided to flirt with the girls at the park. He was busy trying to win the heart of a brunette girl named Carmen Perkins (who unknown to Brad hates bullies that bullied other people for no reason.)<p>

"So Carmen," Brad flirted. "Do you want to spend some quality time with the Brad?"

"How about on the 30th of February," Carmen responded angrily. "I know what you did to your brother and my sister Kendall."

"You saw me did that?"

"Yes I did. And I would never go out with anyone who bullies little kids for no reason."

Then Carmen walked away leaving Brad alone.

* * *

><p>Later at the Perkins resident, Kendall, Carmen, Mr. and Mrs. Perkins were eathing dinner. Mrs. Perkins could see the anger coming from both Kendall and Carmen as if they were having a bad day.<p>

"What's wrong sweethearts?" Mrs. Perkins asked her daughters. "It looks like you two had a bad day."

"My day was horrible thanks to Buttowski!' Kendall whined.

"Was it Clarenece with his stunts that ruined your day?"

"No. It was his older brother Brad that ruined my day."

"How did Brad ruin your day?"

"Well I was shopping at the mall and then all of a sudden, Brad and his friends blocked my way and claimed that I blocked their way. Then one of them called me Dillweed Lover and Brad took my gifts, threw them at the fountain and then threw them back at my face!"

"Well that was very rude of Brad," Mr. Perkins said. "What about you Carmen?"

"I was at the park making sure that the kids are happy and safe as usual," Carmen replied. "But then Brad came by and tried to asked me out on a date. Can you believe that guy? Why would I want to date a guy who likes nothing more than bully kids for no good reason!"

"Well don't you worry Carmelita dear," Mrs. Perkins said. "I'll phone his mother about his bad behaviour today."

"I should also mentioned that Brad threw Clarence from Widowmaker's Peak all the way to town today," Kendall added. "His best friend told me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Buttowski house, Honey is busy washing the dishes when suddenly, the phone rang. She dried her hands and picks up the phone.<p>

"Hello?" Honey answered.

"Mrs. Buttowski we need to talk about your son," said Mrs. Perkins.

"Was it Kick that you need to talk about?"

"No. It's Brad I want to talk about."

"What did he do to your daughters this time?"

"He bullied my Kendall at the mall and tried to get my Carmelita to date him despite the fact that he bullies kids for no good reason."

"He did WHAT? Don't worry Mrs. Perkins, I'll talk to Brad about this. Thanks for calling me."

Then Honey hung up.

"Brad!" Honey yelled as she continued on washing the dishes.

"Yes mother?" Brad said in his innocent voice as he walks down the stairs.

"We need to talk about your behaviour today."

"My behaviour? Well I was being good all day."

"Doesn't look like you were being good. I just got a call from Mrs. Perkins today."

"Oh Mrs. Perkins. Was it about Kick arguing with Kendall about their lifestyles?"

"No, It's about your bad behaviour today."

Brad went silent as Honey dried her hand and looked at him with an angry look on her face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Honey yelled at Brad's face. "How could you do this to your brother and Kendall? Why?"

"Um," Brad mumbled. "Cause I like to do that."

"I am very mad at you for humiliating Kendall and throwing your own brother up in the air from Widowmaker's Peak! You are grounded for the next 2 weeks mister! And don't even think about sneaking out and seeing Horrance and Pantsy. They're grounded as well for their bad behaviour!"

Brad was shocked and went to his room as fast as possible. He is going to be inside his room for the next 2 weeks.

"Who cares about some little babies if they're hurt," Brad said to himself. "They're just troublemakers who likes to ruin my day and ruin my chance on getting a girlfriend. Screw them! I just wish that Dillweed and all of his friends are dead!"

Then Brad fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This was unexpected. But I hope you like it so far. Please read and review and I'll update another chapter soon.<strong>


	2. Olivia the Spirit of Past

**A Buttowski Carol**

_**In the last chapter, Brad bullied Kick and Kendall way too far and is grounded for the next two weeks. What will happen next. Read this chapter to find out!**_

_**Thank you Ashurea4 for reviewing the last chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Later at night, the town is quiet because the people are fast asleep while there are some working late. In the Buttowski house, Brad quietly walked out of his room to check up on his parents. What he saw that was different was that his dad Harold was sleeping without Honey.<p>

_Where did mom go? _Brad thoughted. _She must've went somewhere during the night. Maybe I'll check up on Dillweed for a moment._

So Brad walked up to Kick's room and slowly opens the door so that he won't wake Kick up. What he didn't expected is that Kick wasn't in his room.

_Where did Dillweed go? _Brad thoughted angrily. _He must've sneak off to do his lame stunts again. Oh well. That's not my problem. I'll go back to bed now._

So Brad closed Kick's door behind him and went back to his own room and went to sleep. Twenty minutes later, Brad's window flunged open and a few dead leaves were blown into Brad's room. This woke Brad up.

"Who's there?" Brad asked scaredly to no one.

Just then, a ghost appears before Brad. It was a tough, boy who looks more like a bully.

"W-who are you?" Brad asked to the ghost bully.

"I am Terrance Francis," answered Terrance. "I am a bully from eight years ago who bullied kids for no good reason."

"You're a bully?"

"Yes. And I have come here to warn you of your evil ways."

"My evil ways? You've got to be kidding me."

"I am not kidding Bradley Buttowski. You will be visited by three spirits who will teach you the error of your ways. You might have a chance to escape my fate."

"Like that's ever going to happen. Ha, ha! Yeah Brad!"

"But be warned Bradley. Be warned."

Then Terrance disappeared into thin air and the window closed by itself. Brad didn' believe the ghost and as usual went back to sleep.

Five minutes later, Brad woke up to find someone making loud noised that woke him up. He thought it was Brianna.

"Shut up and go back to sleep Brianna!" Brad yelled.

But it wasn't Brianna who was making the noise. It was something else, so Brad picked up a club (that he used to beat up Kick and Gunther on several occassions) and held it high as he hid under his blankets. Just then, a female figure wearing golden robes appears before Brad.

"Who are you?" Brad said scaredly.

"I am Olivia," Olivia replied. "The Spirit of Past."

"Y'know Olivia, there is one thing that changes me."

"You've finally came to your senses and stop torturing little kids?"

"Nope. I'm in love with you baby!"

This angers Olivia and she instead slaps Brad in the face.

"Focus Bradley," Olivia said in an angry tone. "I am here to teach you the error of your way and that's what I intended to do."

So Olivia grabbed Brad's hand and then they flew off out of the window. Brad was a bit terrified at this.

"Where are we going?" Brad whined as he held Olivia's robe tightly.

"We're going to your past," Olivia answered.

* * *

><p>Later, Olivia and Brad stopped at the Buttowski house. Brad was a bit annoyed.<p>

"We're still home Olivia," Brad said angrily. "I thought we were going to the past!"

"This IS the past Bradley," Olivia answered. "Now watch carefully and see if you remember something."

Brad nodded and watched his neighbourhood with boredom. Just then, the door flung open and out came a family. Brad is able to recognize the family.

"Those are my family," Brad said. "There's mom, dad, me, and Kick. Wait. Where's Brianna?"

"She was not born there yet," Olivia replied. "This took place when you were only seven years old."

"When I was seven?" Brad said as he saw Past Brad run out in the open like an energetic kid.

"You used to be cheerful and happy Bradley," Olivia said.

"Indeed I was," Brad said. "That is until Terrance Francis bullied me way too far."

Olivia nodded and informed Brad to keep on watching his past family. Past Honey went inside to make some lemonade and sandwiches while Past Harold went out for work. Past Kick however grabbed his Trike X-5 and rode of to some parts where he can do stunts with Past Gunther.

"Kick used o be so cute in the past," Brad said with a smile on his face. "Now in the present, he hates being called cute."

But then, a kid at the age of 12 walked by and stand behind Past Brad who is busy playing with his toy truck.

"Oh no it's Terrance!" Brad yelled. "Look out Past Brad! Terrance is right behind you!"

"Now, now Bradley," Olivia warned him. "We're invisible here. You can see and hear them but they can't see or hear us."

Brad watched in horror as Terrance grabbed Past Brad by the turtleneck.

"Hey dillweed," Terrance said in a demanding voice. "Give me your toy truck and nobody gets hurt!"

"Beat it Terrance!" Past Brad yelled back. "Go bother someone else!"

"Okay. You asked for it!"

Brad watched in horror yet again as Terrance punched Past Brad by the stomach and threw him at the wall. Terrance watched with pleasure as Past Brad got up to his feet weakly and clutched his stomace. It hurts badly.

"Thanks for giving me the truck dillweed," Terrance said as he took the truck from Brad. "Yeah Terrance!"

Then Terrance left.

"That was the most cruel thing Terrance had ever done to me!" Brad yelled at Olivia who was crying as if she felt a bit sorry for Past Brad.

"You used to be so sweet and innocent," Olivia said as she wiped her tears. "But now you have grown to be just like Terrance. Mean-spirited, selfish, aggorant, and cruel."

"And I did most of the bullying on Kick and his loser friends. Big deal as if this was to change my ways."

Olivia pulls out her wand and taps it on Brad's head three times. Then the whole neighbourhood went white.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's one spirit down and two more to go. Will Brad learn the error of his ways? What happens to Kick who just disappeared last night and will the spirits succeed? Find out in chapter 3. Please Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Gulliver the Spirit of Present

**A Buttowski Carol**

_**In the last chapter, Brad is visited by his old victimizer Terrance Francis who warns him of his evil ways. Then Olivia the Spirit of Past took Brad to Mellowbrook eight years ago in hopes of convincing Brad to change his evil ways who barely succeeds.**_

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Brad said as he woke up from his dream. "What just happened?"<p>

Then Brad remembered. He had a dream that Olivia took him to see his past in hopes of changing his evil ways. It was a horrible dream.

"It was just a dream," Brad said in relief. "It'll go away soon."

Then there was a liquid feeling in Brad's body.

"That reminds me. I need to go to the bathroom like now."

So Brad got up and went to the bathroom. As Brad got out, he noticed a light coming from the living room so he went downstairs to check it out.

"Who's there?" Brad said as he walks to the living room quietly.

As he came to the living room, he saw the TV turned on. It was a rerun of today's Demolition Derby starring Kick's idol, Billy Stumps.

"Are you watching TV Kick?" Brad asked.

But it wasn't Kick who was watching TV. It was a tall, beefy man who had a long white beard and is wearing a red nightcap and robe.

"Sorry there Bradley," said the man. "I didn't see you here."

"Who are you?" Brad asked. "And what are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"I am Gulliver, the Spirit of Present and I am here to teach you the error of your ways."

"Not this again. I just got that lecture from my loser brother, his loser friends, Terrance and Olivia!"

"Do not get angry at this! You need to be taught a lesson. Come with me and I'll show you where both your mother and your brother went to in the middle of the night."

Brad did as Gulliver said and held on to Gulliver's robe tightly. Then Gulliver rose up into the air and flew right through the wall like a ghost. This scares Brad a bit.

"Where are we going?" Brad asked.

"To the Mellowbrook Hospital," Gulliver replied.

A few minutes later, Gulliver and Brad were inside the hospital.

"Why are we in the hospital?" Brad asked.

"Because Kick is there," Gulliver responded.

True to Gulliver's words, Brad could see his mom waiting outside the room.

"But where's Kick?" Brad asked again.

Gulliver pointed at the doctor who is walking towards Honey as if this was serious.

"Mrs. Buttowski," the doctor said to her. "Your son Kick have a very severe injury to his appendix. Did he hurt himself during his stunts."

"Well his brother Brad threw him to the ground from Widowmaker's Peak," Honey answered. "Plus the fact that he felt a sight pain while eating as if he had a stomachache."

"Well I don't know if I can say this but your son needs an operation to get his appendix removed so that he may live or else he dies."

"An operation? How much will that be?"

"I'm afraid the cost for this is $500."

"I don't think I have enough money. It'll take a miracle to get $500. Can I see my son for a moment?"

The doctor nodded and guided her to the room where Kick is.

"Kick had an injured appendix?" Brad said to Gulliver. "I thought he can't feel any pain."

"Not all people are immortal Bradley," Gulliver replied. "Let's go inside and see what happens."

So Gulliver grabbed Brad's hand and flew through the wall like a ghost again. They were now inside the room where they saw Honey with Kick who had a bandage on his torso. Kick also looks gloomy.

"I'm sorry if I have to put you in this situation mom," Kick said to Honey.

"Don't blame yourself Kick," Honey replied. "It wasn't your fault that you had to be here. Besides, you hardly did a stunt when Brad showed up."

"And that operation I have to get is expensive. I don't think we had enough money."

"I'm sorry if you had to die early. *sniff* It'll take a miracle to get you well again."

Brad and Guliver watched as Honey hugs Kick tightly as if she would never let go.

"Who cares if Dillweed dies," Brad said in an angry tone. "He should've died from the very start!"

"Now, now," Gulliver said. "That's no way to treat your brother like that. He's sweet and innocent."

"Can we go home now?"

"Not yet Bradley. There's more to see in this town."

So Gulliver grabbed Brad's hand and flew out of the window at high speed. Later, they stopped at the Magnuson house.

"Why are we at Gunther's house?" Brad asked.

"You'll see." Gulliver responded.

Gulliver and Brad flew to Gunther's room through the wall like a ghost. They could see Gunther mouring on his bed with Kendall beside him.

"Why did Brad have to throw Kick from Widowmaker's Peak?" Gunther cried.

"That I don't know why Gunther," Kendall replied. "I'm sure Clarence is healing up."

"But he's not! He has a injured appendix and his mom needs $500 to give him an operation or else he dies!"

"That's expensive. His mom doesn't have that much money."

"That's because Brad always asked her for allowance for like no reasons. He just wastes them. Heck if Brad haven't asked her for money, Mrs. Buttowski would've saved them for Kick's operation! If Kick dies, I'll avenge him."

"You're going to be a daredevil?"

"No. I'm going to become a bully that has a soft spot for certain things."

"But you can't become a bully like Brad! There must be some other way."

"I don't think there is another way Kendall. I've made up my mind."

Brad was shocked to hear this. He cannot believe that if Kick actually dies, Gunther would be the new bully.

"No Gunther," Brad said to Gunther (though he's aware that Gunther can't hear him.) "You can't become the new bully. Kendall is right! There has to be another way!"

"I'm sorry Bradley," Gulliver said. "The boy cannot hear or see you."

"He's not going to become a bully is he?"

"That might be up to you."

Gulliver grabbed a wand from his nightcap and tapped it on Brad's head three times. Then Gunther's room went white.

* * *

><p><strong>That's two down and one more to go. Will Brad finally learn the error of his ways? Will Kick get the operation that he needed so bad? And will Gunther be the new bully? Find out in chapter 4. Please Read and Review.<strong>

**This is SariSpy56. :3**


	4. Spade the Spirit of Future

**A Buttowski Carol**

_**In the last chapter, Gulliver the Spirit of Present took Brad to the hospital where they witnessed Kick lying in the hospital bed due to an injured appendix Brad caused earlier. Later they witnessed Gunther deciding on becoming the new bully shortly after Kick's death.**_

* * *

><p>Brad immediately woke up from what seems to be another nightmare.<p>

"Man that was some dream," Brad said. "That must've been some crazy night. But who cares about it. I was just caring in the dream and it's not like some crazy person is going to teach me the error of my way. Right?"

But no answer.

"Oh well," Brad said. "I was all a dream. Better get back to bed and maybe ask Carmen out if I have the chance."

But there he heard a noise that was coming from his own room. He turned around and saw a black cloud forming a tornado. When the cloud clears, it reveals a gothic teen girl who had a hood that covers her face halfway.

"Who are you?" Brad asked the goth girl. "And you look cute when you're gothic."

"I am Spade," Spade replied. "The Spirit of Future."

"You can see the future?"

"Yes."

"Cool! Do I get a girlfriend in the future? Am I the most popular kid in school? Do I get my driver's license?"

"That you will have to come with me and see the future for yourself."

Brad nodded and grab hold of Spade's cloak. Then Spade opened the portal and flew inside with Brad holding her cloak tightly.

A few minutes later, Brad and Spade are at Dakota Sack which seems to be a bit glommy with bits of fogs covering the ground.

"This looks like a ghost town or something," Brad said after seeing the gloomy Dakota Sack.

"This is the Future Bradley," Spade said.

"How come the streets are gloomy. There no one outside."

"See for yourself."

Brad turned around and saw another teen goth girl walking through him. She looks more depressed than ever.

"Who's that girl?" Brad asked Spade.

"That's Kendall Perkins," answered Spade. "Ever since Kick died from an injured appendix and that his parents don't have enough money to give him the operation that he needed to stay alive, Kendall had become extremely depressed and started going goth."

"But she was the class president in Kick's school!"

"I know. After she becomes goth, she withdrew her role as class president and is now a socal outcast."

Just then, they heard a scream from a distance.

"It's coming from Dead Man's Drop!" Brad cried.

Spade nodded and grabbed Brad's hand and flew to Dead Man's Drop. What they saw was a green haired boy (similar to Horance) attempting to do a stunt until a large Norse teen boy with blond hair blocked the green haired boy's way.

"Well, well, well," said the Norse boy. "If it isn't Hagard the Dillweed. Doing some lame stunt again?"

"Back off Magnuson!" Hagard yelled. "Go hang out with your friend or something!"

"My friend is dead for the past three years if you haven't noticed!"

"Well leave me alone! I've got a stunt to do!"

"Like that's ever going to happen Dillweed."

So the Norse boy grabbed Hagard by the t-shirt and walked down Dead Man's Drop. Spade and Brad followed him quietly until the Norse boy and Hagard stopped at Widowmaker's Peak.

"Look at here dillweed," the Norse boy yelled while showing Hagard the landscape. "This is the place where it started my best friend's death!"

"How did your best friend died anyway?" Hagard asked.

"Shut up! His older brother whom he likes to call 'the Brad' threw him from here all the way to Dakota Sack where my friend starts to feel a slight pain in the stomache."

"He died from a stomachache?"

"No. He died from an injured appendix because his parents don't have enough money to give him the operation that he needed to survive! Thanks to Brad, my friend died!"

"What are you going to do to me? Are you going to do the same thing Brad did to your friend?"

"That might be a good idea for a true bully, but no."

"Then what do you want to do to me?"

"I'm going to need your help to ruin Brad's life by making him more miserable than ever. That's why I came to you."

"You want me to ruin Brad's life? Count me in."

Brad was at least shocked at this. Both the Norse boy and Hagard are plotting to make his future the worst one of his life.

"And who am I in the future?" Brad asked Spade. "I want to know what I do in the future!"

"Do you really want to know?" Spade asked.

"Of course I do Spade!"

"Very well then."

So Spade took Brad's hand and flew to downtown Mellowbrook.

"Downtown?" Brad asked sarcastically. "I live in downtown? Sweet."

"Don't be so excited Bradley," Spade warned him. "Of course you lived downtown but there is something that I think you might not like to see."

So Spade pointed her hand at the worn-out apartment and Brad looked too. Then they flew through the wall like a ghost. What they saw was a pale 18-year old man who looks gloomy like Emo Kid.

"Who the heck is he?" Brad asked. "And why is it that he had a crappy apartment, no girlfriend, no job and no friend to keep him company?"

"That person," Spade started. "Is you."

"WHAT! I'm that loser guy in the future?"

"Sadly yes."

"But how did I end up becoming like him?"

"After your brother's death, everyone in Dakota Sack (including Ms. Chicarelli) turned against you for your cruel actions towards your brother."

"Everyone hates me in the future?"

"Yes. And at school, no girl wants to date you because you are a total jerk who likes to bully little kids for no reason."

"Now I know why the girls don't want to date me."

"Because of your cruel personality and that your cold hearted?"

"No. They don't want to date me because I don't have a brotherly love."

"That might be true."

"Then why am I unemployed in the future?"

"Mainly because your mother had started to hate you and that most adults hate you too because they were at least expecting your brother to go to high school but you ended up killing him before he had the chance to go to high school. Then at school, you were dropped out and your parents won't give you the money you needed to have a nice home and a job. You were an outcast and a victum just like your brother who used to be your victim."

"An outcast? This can't be my future! Please give me another chance to change this!"

But Spade said nothing. In fact, she wasn't even listening to a word Brad said.

"Please don't make this my future! Please!" Brad cried.

But Spade pulls out her wand and tapped it on Brad's forehead three time. Soon, the entire town went white and Brad is floating in the air.

"Please oh please don't make me an outcast! I'll change! I swear!"

But there was no answer.

"I-I'll be nice to Kick and his friends from now on! I'll donate some of my money to the operation that Kick needs to survive! Just give me a chance! Please!"

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this chapter but don't worry folks. The last chapter will be up and please read and review before I post the last chapter.<strong>

**This is SariSpy56! :3**


	5. Lesson Learned

_**SariSpy56: Well it's been a long time and let's get started. In the last chapter, Spade the Spirit of the Future takes Brad to the future with bad results. After witnessing his future self being not what he expected to be, Brad pleads to give another chance. So will Brad get another chance and will Kick live? Find out in this very last chapter!**_

**_January: And just so you know, the format and style of the last chapter as well as some remaining chapters and stories coming in the future such as Return of the Mummy, Quantum of 24 and Ramps of Horror will be changed to make it more exciting._**

**_SariSpy56: Thank you for the message January._**

**_January: Start the story!_**

**_SariSpy56: With pleasure._**

* * *

><p>Brad woke up from a horrible nightmare. He had dreamed that the future was horrible and his future self was that to being a social outcast and a loser, not to mention that Kick was dead.<p>

Brad: Where am I? Is this the future?

But what Brad saw is his own room, smelly as usual.

Brad: Oh thank god that was all a dream. What am I doing here? I should be going to the hospital and save Kick from a very painful death!

So Brad quickly puts his clothes on, grabbed a couple of bucks and rushs to the hospital where Honey and Kick are. Honey was at least surprised to see him.

Brad: No time to explain mom! Here's a couple of extra bucks to pay for Kick's operation! Hurry! There's no time to lose!

Honey was a bit confused at the moment, but eventually paid up the money for Kick's operation. Just then, the doctor came by as if he was again a bit serious than before.

Doctor: The total cost of this operation is $500 Mrs. Buttowski. You're $10 short.

But Brad had the upper hand as he pulls out $10 from his pockets (which he is saving up to buy the flowers for Carmen later on)

Brad: Here's 10 bucks! Now go help dillweed in this operation! He must live!

Doctor: Okay, okay! Sheesh. Teenagers.

As Honey and Brad waited until the operation is finished, Brad started to hear the singing voice of a man and a thematic song. It is called "Time of Dying" by 3 Days Grace.

_*On the ground I lay_  
><em>Motionless in pain<em>  
><em>I can see my life flashing before my eyes<em>  
><em>Did I fall asleep?<em>  
><em>Is this all a dream<em>  
><em>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<em>

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
><em>I will survive<em>

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
><em>I feel alive, when you're beside me<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>In my time of dying<em>

_On this bed I lay_  
><em>Losing everything<em>  
><em>I can see my life passing me by<em>  
><em>Was it all too much<em>  
><em>Or just not enough<em>  
><em>Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare<em>

_I will not die (I will not die)_  
><em>I will survive<em>

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
><em>I feel alive, when you're beside me<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>In my time of dying<em>

_I will not die, I'll wait here for you_  
><em>I feel alive, when you're beside me<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>In my time of dying<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>I will not die, when you're beside me<em>  
><em>I will not die, I'll wait here for you<em>  
><em>In my time of dying*<em>

Brad: Cool song though.

Honey: What did you say Brad?

Brad: Nothing mother.

Just then, the doctor motions Honey and Brad to come with him as if this was (yadda, yadda, yadda) serious. As they walk inside the room, Honey and Brad could see Kick alive again and there was a scar on the spot where his appendix is. Honey was overjoyed that Kick was alive again.

Doctor: He'll be up on his feet in a few days or so Mrs. Buttowski. Until then, he'll have to stay here.

Honey: I can live with that.

Then Honey looks at Brad.

Honey: Thank you for saving Kick's life.

Brad: Your welcome mother.

()()()()()

A few days later, Kick is able to get out of the hospital but didn't bother to do stunts for a while because of his operation though. As for Brad, he learned his lessons from three people who are wiser than him about love and friendship. Brad finally got a date with Carmen although it ended pretty bad because of Pantsy and Horace. Everything is back to normal.

The End


End file.
